Chain Email
by daughterofhorses
Summary: This is just one of those emails that you need to answer a bunch of questions in except this one is one that is passed around that galaxy far far away. Somewhere in between EMPIRE and JEDI.
1. Darth Vader

**I don't own Star Wars**

**From: Darth Vader**

**To: Luke Skywalker**

What is your name?

Darth Vader

Is that your real name?

No

Have you ever been in love?

Yes, I miss my angle

Do you have any children?

Yes, I have a son

Are you important?

Yes, very much

Your favorite color?

Warm chocolate brown

Where were you born?

The insufferable dust ball of Tattoine

What is your mother's name?

Shimi

What is your father's name?

I never had a father

Do you have any siblings?

No but I have a step-brother named Owen

What is something almost no one knows about you?

I was a slave until I was nine

What is your favorite place in the galaxy ?

The Lake Country on Naboo

Do you know of a hero?

My son

Who do you miss most?

My wife

Current job?

Sith Lord

First Aircraft?

Pod Racer

Favorite Aircraft?

Something fast


	2. Luke

**From: Luke Skywalker **

**To: Han Solo**

**Subject: Survey **

What is your name?

Luke Anakin Skywalker

Is that your real name?

Yes

Have you ever been in love?

No

Do you have any children?

No

Are you important?

To the rebels I guess

Your favorite color?

Blue

Where were you born?

Tattoine I think

What is your mother's name?

I don't know

What is your father's name?

He WAS Anakin Skywalker

Do you have any siblings?

Yes I have a sister

What is something almost no one knows about you?

No one knows who my sister is

What is your favorite place in the galaxy ?

I don't know

Do you know of a hero?

Leia

Who do you miss most?

Ben

Current job?

Jedi Knight

First Aircraft?

Land Speeder

Favorite Aircraft?

X-Wing


	3. Chapter 3

**To: Luke Skywalker**

**From: Han Solo**

**Subject: Vader's**

Hey kid, if you got Vader to answer this, can you email me his answers.

* * *

**To: Han Solo**

**From: Luke Skywalker**

**Here are his answers**

What is your name?

Darth Vader

Is that your real name?

No

Have you ever been in love?

Yes, I miss my angel

Do you have any children?

Yes, I have a son

Are you important?

Yes, very much

Your favorite color?

Warm, chocolate brown

Where were you born?

The insufferable dust ball of Tatooine

What is your mother's name?

Shmi

What is your father's name?

I never had a father

Do you have any siblings?

No, but I have a step-brother named Owen

What is something almost no one knows about you?

I was a slave until I was nine

What is your favorite place in the galaxy ?

The Lake Country on Naboo

Do you know of a hero?

My son

Who do you miss most?

My wife

Current job?

Sith Lord

First Aircraft?

Pod Racer

Favorite Aircraft?

Something fast

* * *

**To: Luke Skywalker**

**From: Han Solo**

What is your name?

Darth Vader

Is that your real name?

No (Who would name their kid that)

Have you ever been in love?

Yes, I miss my angel (He had a lover? Wow, must have been before he turned)

Do you have any children?

Yes, I have a son (Feel bad for the kid)

Are you important?

Yes, very much (I am more important)

Your favorite color?

Warm chocolate brown (Odd color)

Where were you born?

The insufferable dust ball of Tatooine (I agree, it is horrible there)

What is your mother's name?

Shmi (Strange name)

What is your father's name?

I never had a father (Okay, you're like me, never knew the guy. I feel bad for your mother, having to raise you alone)

Do you have any siblings?

No but I have a step-brother named Owen (Bet Owen hates him)

What is something almost no one knows about you?

I was a slave until I was nine (Wow that is new)

What is your favorite place in the galaxy?

The Lake Country on Naboo (Odd, I thought it was peaceful there)

Do you know of a hero?

My son (I wonder if his son hates him)

Who do you miss most?

My wife (HE WAS MARRIED)

Current job?

Sith Lord (no duh)

First Aircraft?

Pod Racer (Wow)

Favorite Aircraft?

Something fast (who doesn't like that!)

* * *

**To: Han Solo**

**From: Luke Skywalker**

What is your name?

Darth Vader

Is that your real name?

No (Who would name their kid that) Some people are crazy, but you would be surprised at his real name

Have you ever been in love?

Yes, I miss my angle (He had a lover wow must have been before he turned)

Do you have any children?

Yes, I have a son (Feel bad for the kid) Thanks, he doesn't know about his daughter

Are you important?

Yes, very much (I am more important) Of course you would say that

Your favorite color?

Warm chocolate brown (Odd color) Bet it was the color of m- his wife's hair or eyes

Where were you born?

The insufferable dust ball of Tatooine (I agree it is horrible there) Just like me from the dark center of the universe

What is your mother's name?

Shmi (Strange name) It isn't a name from Tatooine, I wonder where she was from

What is your father's name?

I never had a father (Okay, you're like me, never knew the guy. I feel bad for your mother, having to raise you alone) I think he means he never had a father biologically

Do you have any siblings?

No but I have a step-brother named Owen (Bet Owen hates him) He doesn't hate him, to a point

What is something almost no one knows about you?

I was a slave until I was nine (Wow that is new) That, I never knew. That might have been why when I visited that Watto guy for spare parts he asked if I was little Ani

What is your favorite place in the galaxy ?

The Lake Country on Naboo (Odd I thought it was peaceful there) Bet he has happy memories there

Do you know of a hero?

My son (I wonder if his son hates him) His son knows that there is still good in him and is going to turn him back

Who do you miss most?

My wife (HE WAS MARRIED) Well how else would he would have a son and daughter

Current job?

Sith Lord (no duh)

First Aircraft?

Pod Racer (Wow) They were common on Tatooine, till the empire banned them

Favorite Aircraft?

Something fast (who doesn't like that) Agreed

* * *

**To: Luke Skywalker**

**From: Han Solo**

Hey Luke, how do you know so much about Vader's son and apparent daughter?

* * *

**To: Han Solo**

**From: Luke Skywalker**

I will tell you some other time.

* * *

**To: Luke Skywalker**

**From: Han Solo**

Hey you mentioned you have a sister.

* * *

**To: Han Solo**

**From: Luke Skywalker**

Yep, my twin sister.

* * *

**To: Luke Skywalker**

**From: Han Solo**

Who is she?

* * *

**To: Han Solo**

**From: Luke Skywalker**

I will tell you some other time.

* * *

**To: Luke Skywalker**

**From: Han Solo**

That's your answer to everything, learn some new words.


	4. Han

**Hey everyone, I realize I haven't updated in forever but school started and my parents will freak if I don't get all As. Updates should get more regular now that I am settled in to my new school.  
**

* * *

**From: Han Solo**

**To: Her Worshipfullness**

What is your name?

Han Solo

Is that your real name?

Yes

Have you ever been in love?

Might have been

Do you have any children?

Hope not

Are you important?

Yes very, very, very important

Your favorite color?

Gold

Where were you born?

Don't Know

What is your mother's name?

No clue

What is your father's name?

I never had a father

Do you have any siblings?

Nope

What is something almost no one knows about you?

I got to many

What is your favorite place in the galaxy ?

The Bar

Do you know of a hero?

Luke

Who do you miss most?

No one

Current job?

Smuggler/Reble General

First Aircraft?

Don't Remember

Favorite Aircraft?

The Falcon


	5. Leia

**I don't own Star Wars **

Leia

From: Leia Organa

To: Lando Calrissian

Subject: Survey

What is your name?

Leia Amidala Organa

Is that your real name?

Yes

Have you ever been in love?

I don't know

Do you have any children?

No

Are you important?

To the future of the republic, I hope so.

Your favorite color?

Pink

Where were you born?

I don't know

What is your mother's name?

Real: I wish I knew

Adopted: Breha Organa

What is your father's name?

Real: I don't know anything about him

Adopted: Bail Organa

Do you have any siblings?

No

What is something almost no one knows about you?

That I was adopted

What is your favorite place in the galaxy ?

It was Alderaan now it is Naboo

Do you know of a hero?

Luke

Who do you miss most?

My mother

Current job?

Rebel Leader

First Aircraft?

Royal Shuttle

Favorite Aircraft?

The Falcon


	6. Lando

**I don't own Star Wars**

**You are so lucky that I already had this written because I hurt my thumb and it makes it almost impossible to type. I know I don't have his character right sorry about that.**

**From: Lando Calrissian**

**To: The horrible Emperor**

**Subject: Survey **

**What is your name?**

Lando Calrissian

**Is that your real name?**

Yes

**Have you ever been in love?**

Which time ?

**Do you have any children?**

I'm not sure, I might…

**Are you important?**

Yes without me all the ladies would die, plus I am a very successful business man

**Your favorite color?**

Whatever looks best on me

**Where were you born?**

I don't know

**What is your mother's name?**

Who cares...

**What is your father's name**?

How would I know?

**Do you have any siblings?**

No

**What is something almost no one knows about you?**

Everyone knows everything about me

**What is your favorite place in the galaxy ?**

Cloud City

**Do you know of a hero?**

Han

**Who do you miss most?**

No one, well I might miss that blond who I met in that club...

**Current job?**

Business-man

**First Aircraft?**

Don't remember

**Favorite Aircraft?**

The falcon if I still owned it


End file.
